Tron Mrozu
thumb|Król Lisz zasiadający na Zamarzniętym TroniePoniższy artykuł dotyczy fizycznego obiektu. Aby znaleźć informacje o rajdzie Icecrown Citadel, zobacz hasło Icecrown Citadel (instancja). Aby znaleźć informacje o dodatku do Warcraft III, zobacz hasło Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Zamarznięty Tron (w polskiej wersji Warcraft III - Tron Mrozu) to pojemnik zawierający duszę starszego szamana Ner'zhula po jego przemianie w Króla Lisza. Stanął on na szczycie wysokiej iglicy ukrytej w ogromnej komnacie. Pod koniec wojny o Zamarznięty Tron Król Arthas wszedł do komnaty tronowej, wspiął się na iglicę i strzaskał tron za pomocą Ostrza Mrozu. Gdy komnata tronowa uległa zawaleniu, a Arthas połączył się z Ner'zhulem by stać się nowym Królem Liszem, użył on pozostałości Zamarzniętego Tronu jako fizycznego tronu. Gdy Król Lisz spał, wokół iglicy wzniesiono Cytadelę Lodowej Korony. Historia [[Plik:Icecrown_citadel.jpg|thumb|Zamaznięty Tron przedstawiony w Lands of Mystery]] Z podrężcznika do Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos: :Duch Ner'zhula został umieszczony w specjalnie wyciosanym bloku twardego jak diament lodu zabranego z dalekich rubieży Wirującej Pustki. Zamknięty w zamarzniętym więzieniu Ner'zhul poczuł, że jego świadomość rozrasta się tysiąckrotnie. Przemieniony pod wpływem chaotycznej mocy demona Ner'zhul stał się eterycznym stworzeniem o niewiarygodnej mocy. W jednek chwili ork znany jako Ner'zhul zniknął na zawsze, a narodził się Król Lisz. :Gdy Kil'jaeden cisnął lodowe więzienie Ner'zhula z powrotem do świata Azeroth, twardy kryształ przeciął nocne niebo i rozbił się na arktycznym kontynencie Northrend, wbijając się w lodowiec Lodowej Korony. Zamarznięty kryształ, przemieniony i naznaczony gwałtowną podróżą, przybrał kształt tronu, a żądny zemsty duch Ner'zhula niedługo potem się przebudził. Stąd zaczął sięgać swą niepojętą świadomością i dotykać umysły rdzennych mieszkańców Northrend. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Illidan Stormrage został wyznaczony przez Kil'jaedena do zniszczenia Zamarzniętego Tronu. By tego dokonać, zdobył Oko Sargerasa i sprowadził je do Dalaranu. Illidan i władające magią nagi, łącząc się z naturalną energią magiczną Dalaranu, stworzyli niszczycielskie trzęsienia ziemi, które miały rozerwać Lodową Koronę. Interwencja jego brata Malfuriona, wspieranego przez dawną oprawczynię Maiev Shadowsong i księcia Kael'thasa, przerwała zaklęcie. Chociaż czar nie zniszczył tronu, to go naruszył. W efekcie Król Lisz zaczął z dnia na dzień słabnąć. Obawiając się, że Kil'jaeden ukarze go za porażkę, Illidan wyruszył do Outland, lecz władca demonów odszukał go i nakazał podjąć kolejną próbę. Illidan poprowadził do Lodowej Korony armię krwawych elfów (pod przywództwem Kael'thasa) oraz nag (pod wodzą Lady Vashj) z zamiarem bezpośredniego ataku na tron. Illidan został ostatecznie pokonany przez króla Arthasa, który wspiął się na iglicę i za pomocą Ostrza Mrozu rozbił tron. Arthas włożył Hełm Dominacji, który zawierał ducha Ner'zhula, tym samym łącząc się z nim w nowego Króla Lisza. "Zamarznięty Tron" stał się nazwą szczątków kryształu, na których zasiadł Arthas jako na swym nowym tronie. IceCrown1.jpg|Zamarznięty Tron widoczny na ekranie logowania do Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Lich King in the Frozen Throne WC3.jpg|Ner'zhul uwięziony w Zamarzniętym Tronie Ice Crown Citadel Night.jpg|Pierwotna wersja ekranu logowania do Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne przedstawia Zamarznięty Tron jako znacznie mroczniejsze miejsce Frozenthrone.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King W drugim dodatku do World of Warcraft, Wrath of the Lich King, Zamarznięty Tron jest ostatnią podstrefą rajdu Cytadela Lodowej Korony, gdzie ma miejsce walka z Królem Liszem, i gdzie pozostaje uwięziony Bolvar Fordragon. Miejsce to zostało przebudowane i powiększone w czasie po przebudzeniu Króla Lisza. Spire.jpg|Iglica, schody do Zamarzniętego Tronu Image6 IcecrownCitadel.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Frozen_Throne.jpg|Zamarznięty Tron widoczny z zewnątrz Cytadeli Frozen_Throne_WoW.jpg|Król Lisz czeka... Kategoria:Cytadela Lodowej Korony de:Frostthron en:Frozen Throne es:Trono de Hielo fi:Frozen Throne fr:Trône de Glace